


Yohohoho i butelka rumu!

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [13]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nowicki wie o wszystkim, Questions, Rum, Tadek bywa wredny, Wilmuga, po prostu rum, prywatne pytania są złe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: końcówka 8 tomuPo szczęśliwej ucieczce z terytoriów szykujących powstanie Indian, Tadek i Smuga czekają już tylko na wyprawę zmierzającą w ich kierunku.Mają trochę czasu wolnego, gdy uwolnieni przez nich Indianie z plantacji kauczuku obalają sobie boliwijski rząd.Więc Tadek ma do przyjaciela kilka pytań, skoro już i tak nic nie robią...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Jan Smuga & Tadeusz Nowicki
Series: Wilmuga One shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Yohohoho i butelka rumu!

\- Dobra, brachu, skoro razem nawialiśmy z tego indiańskiego kotła, przeszliśmy na ty – Nowicki uniósł dłoń – w końcu! To chyba mogę zadać ci prywatne pytanie, co?  
Siedzący przy konkretnie zaopatrzonym arsenale, który zgromadzili im ich „powstańcy”, Smuga zerknął na bosmana z namysłem, jakby tak szczerze to nie był zbyt przekonany do jego toku myślowego.  
\- Zależy, co rozumiesz przez słowo „prywatne”.  
\- Dotyczące ciebie i twoich upodobań.  
Smuga lekko zakrztusił się dymem z fajki, ze zgrozą spojrzał na Nowickiego i wydusił tylko:  
\- Że co?  
\- No powaga, chcę wiedzieć! – Nowicki odsunął na bok szklankę do połowy wypełnioną rumem – Nikomu nie powiem, mur beton!  
Nerwowo wyczekujące spojrzenie wbiło się w niego.  
\- No?  
\- Ale odpowiesz? – upewnił się Nowicki – Powaga, będzie mi głupio, jak je zadam, a ty nie odpowiesz.  
\- Tadku…  
\- Tym bardziej, że ta kwestia nie dotyczy tylko ciebie.  
Z twarzy podróżnika odpłynęła już ostatnia kropla krwi, blady jak ściana, wpatrywał się w bosmana martwym spojrzeniem.  
\- Więc?  
\- Ale masz odpowiedzieć! – zastrzegł ponownie Nowicki – Albo spytam o to samo kogo innego, sam wiesz kogo! – zmienił zdanie i dodał - A, w sumie i tak spytam i jeśli wasze odpowiedzi będą się różnić, będę bezlitosny.  
\- Tadku, czy możesz łaskawie…  
\- Ale powiesz mi prawdę? – gdy zapadła cisza, marynarz dodał z lekką urazą – No brachu, spędziliśmy razem kawał życia, ostatnie tygodnie to już w ogóle mega intensywne były… chyba mam prawo wiedzieć, nie sądzisz?  
Smuga wyglądał, jakby miał się wywrócić z ławy. Zamknął oczy, powoli pokiwał głową. Głosem straceńca odparł:  
\- Tak, masz prawo wiedzieć.  
\- No właśnie! W sumie to ja cię chciałem spytać o to od bardzo dawna, ale miałem pietra, że się wściekniesz.  
\- Tadku…  
\- Znaczy, no mi nic do tego w sumie i nie mogę się ciskać, ale…  
\- Tadek, do ciężkiej cholery, zadaj mi to pytanie!!  
Nowicki obruszył się, ocenił go zdumionym spojrzeniem.  
\- Coś się tak znerwicował, bracie? Boisz się jakichś pytań?  
Cholerny Tadek.  
Smuga przetarł twarz dłonią, powoli odparł:  
\- Nie, jakich niby pytań miałbym się bać?  
\- No nie wiem właśnie - uświadomił go Nowicki łagodnie – Ja tylko chciałem zadać jedno małe pytanie, które mnie od dawna nurtuje. Nie mam na myśli nic złego. Bez względu na to, jaka jest odpowiedź, jesteś moim przyjacielem. Nie martw się.  
Mina podróżnika była jasna. Martwić to on się dopiero zaczynał, coraz większy niepokój odbijał się w jego oczach.  
\- Tak więc, jakie to pytanie masz?  
\- Cóż…  
\- Daruj sobie wstęp i zadaj to pytanie! – w tonie Smugi zabrzmiała już niemal desperacja.  
Nowicki zawahał się, powoli wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń i jeszcze wolniej zaczął:  
\- Na przestrzeni lat zauważyłem, że… - urwał, z zaciekawieniem patrząc jak twarz Smugi staje się kredowa – że jakoś tak nigdy… - a później lekko popielata – nie pijasz rumu.  
Smuga uchylił usta, z wyrazem totalnego zdezorientowania uniósł brwi i przekrzywił głowę, jakby niedowierzał, że to usłyszał.  
\- Nie pijesz rumu – powtórzył wyrozumiale Nowicki – Dlaczego?  
Podróżnik powoli złapał głębszy wdech, pokiwał głową i kilkukrotnie zamrugał oczami.  
\- Ja… nie… nie wiem, Tadku, nie ma za tym jakiegoś szczególnego powodu…  
\- Aha – uznał Tadek, znów pochylając się nad biurkiem.  
Zerknął kątem oka, jak twarz przyjaciela odzyskuje naturalny odcień i ten niczym rasowy narkoman na głodzie, zaciąga się dymem. Zagryzł kącik ust, by się nie roześmiać.  
Smuga powoli opanował resztki wcześniejszego zdenerwowania, choć nadal wydawał się wytrącony z równowagi. Tadek pytająco wyciągnął ku niemu drugą szklankę. Widząc słaby, ale zdecydowany ruch głową, ucieszył się szalenie.  
No, skoro Smuga stwierdził, że się napije, to było święto!  
\- Nigdy jakoś nie przepadałem za alkoholem typu rum – wyjaśnił już luźnym tonem, gdy stuknęli się szkłem.  
\- Mhm – Tadek wzruszył ramionami – Cóż, o gustach do ludzi i alkoholu się nie dyskutuje!  
Smuga ledwie zamoczył usta, wyraźnie kolejny raz postawiony w stan nerwowej gotowości. Nowicki siłą woli tylko zachowywał nadal kamienną twarz. Zastukał sobie swobodnie dłonią o blat stołu.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
Tadek obserwował go wciąż ukradkiem, wyczekując momentu, gdy Smuga uniesie szklankę do ust. Musiał jednak chwilkę poczekać.  
\- A ty nie masz żadnych prywatnych pytań, brachu?  
\- Nie… jakoś nie, Tadku, dzięki. Myślę, że wiem o tobie dość dużo – uznał Smuga dyplomatycznie, jakby bojąc się do czego prowadzi ta rozmowa.  
\- Tak myślisz? – Tadek udał zdumienie – No to zastrzel mnie czymś, co o mnie wiesz!  
\- Wiem, że nie masz pochlebnego zdania na temat polityków, gryzipiórków i „magików” – Smuga znacząco wymówił ostatnie słowo – To już coś, prawda?  
\- To nie są szczegóły prywatne!  
\- Wiem, że uważasz, że żona dla marynarza jest jak kotwica dla okrętu – dodał więc jakby niechętnie podróżnik  
\- A, no to jest już coś! – Tadek dopił rum ze swojej szklanki i klasnął w dłonie – Rewanż?  
Smuga wzruszył ramionami, wykrętnie mruknął:  
\- Wierzę w to, że wiesz o mnie sporo, nie musisz mi tego udowa…  
\- Wiem, że masz inne poglądy społeczno – prywatne, niż ja! – przerwał mu Tadek zadowolonym tonem.  
Smuga lekko pobladł po raz kolejny.  
\- To znaczy…?  
\- To znaczy, że nie postrzegasz pewnych ich aspektów w taki sposób, jak ja – wyjaśnił mu Nowicki cierpliwie, mimochodem odnotowując, jak dłoń Smugi lekko zadygotała.  
\- Co… c-co konkretnie masz na myśli? – wydusił, ledwo panując nad swoim głosem.  
\- Że uważasz demokrację za średni ustrój, bo nie lubisz ludzi!  
Smuga posłał mu grobowe spojrzenie, chyba zmęczony rozmową. Pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak – uznał, zupełnie dobity tymi słowami – Dokładnie. O to ci chodziło?  
\- A o cóż niby innego, brachu? Coś się znów przeraził?  
Smuga zawahał się na chwilę, potem machnął minimalnie dłonią. Uniósł szklankę do ust, jakby miał zamiar lekko znieczulić się alkoholem.  
\- Nie masz się co martwić, brachu, więcej pytań nie będzie – Nowicki perfidnie poczekał, aż Smuga przechyli naczynie i dokończył tryumfalnie - A o tobie i Andrzeju, wiem od pięciu lat.  
Smuga zakrztusił się, zakaszlał i polał rumem po twarzy, koszuli i nawet ławie. Tadek zerwał się z krzesła i gorliwie poklepał go po plecach, nawet nie kryjąc przy tym głośnego śmiechu.  
Załzawione od kaszlu oczy zwróciły się na niego w wyrazie całkowitego zdezorientowania. Tadek pobłażliwie poklepał go po ramieniu, wciąż w najlepsze się z niego śmiejąc.  
\- Wszyscy wiemy – dodał spokojnie, gdy podróżnik unormował oddech – Tomek, Sally, nawet Karscy o ile dobrze kojarzę… więc ty się już nie bój pytań, bo nikt pytał o to nie będzie.  
Smuga wciąż wpatrywał się w niego, niezdolny wydusić choćby słowa. Powoli opuścił wzrok, głęboko nabierając powietrza.  
\- Specjalnie to zrobiłeś – wykrztusił zachrypnięty.  
\- Może – Nowicki swobodnym ruchem przelał sobie do szklanki resztę jego rumu, jakoś się domyśliwszy, że Smuga raczej tego nie dopije.  
\- Nienawidzę cię czasami…  
\- A tam! – Nowicki posłał mu ubawione spojrzenie – Ja wiem, że mnie lubisz, brachu. Pamiętaj… ja wiem wszystko.


End file.
